Enobaria
Enobaria was a District 2 victor, who won the 62nd Hunger Games. She, along with Brutus, volunteered for the 3rd Quarter Quell. After surviving her second games and being captured by the Capitol, she went on to become one of the few remaining victors alive after the Mockingjay Rebellion. Biography Enobaria presumably volunteered for the 62nd Hunger Games between the ages of 12 and 18, which she won, becoming infamous for ripping a fellow tribute's throat out with her teeth. After winning her games, she had her teeth sharpened and pointed like fangs, in order to intimidate other people. It's highly possible that Enobaria mentored either Cato or Glimmer for the 74th Hunger Games. 3rd Quarter Quell After it was announced by President Snow that tributes for the 75th hunger games, or 3rd quarter quell, would be reaped from an existing pool of victors, Enobaria volunteered to participate in the games, succesfully becoming a tribute along with Brutus. Among the victors, both Brutus and Enobaria were regarded as some of the younger ones. Traditionally, they were dressed in extravagant outfits as homage to their district export for the opening ceremony chariot rides, although District 12 victors Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark once again stole the show. Brutus and Enobaria were the first to show up for training the following day, and Enobaria is immediately recognized by Katniss upon her and Peeta's arrival in the training center. On the next few days of training, Enobaria exchanged a few words with Katniss but did not express any interest in enlisting her as an ally. She stayed relatively close to her fellow careers: Cashmere, Gloss, and Brutus. Enobaria reluctantly joined hands with the other twenty three victors during the interviews as a sign of rebellion against the Capitol just before the games. During the initial cornucopia bloodbath, Enobaria ran to the cornucopia, only to be shot at by Katniss. She quickly dives back into the water in order to avoid the arrow. After Katniss, Peeta, Finnick Odair, and Mags escape into the jungle, Enobaria reunites with the other three careers, and presumably helps kill several other victors. Enobaria claims a knife as her weapon. On the second day of the games, the careers ambush the six member alliance of Katniss, Peeta, Johanna Mason, Finnick, Wiress and Beetee, while they strategize their next move at the cornucopia. In the attack, Gloss and Cashmere are killed by Katniss and Johana respectively after Gloss slits Wiress' throat. However, Brutus and Enobaria manage to escaoe the confusion after the gamemakers begin to spin the cornucopia. Later on in the games, Enobaria and Brutus continue to hunt for remaining victors, being the only remaining members of the career pack. After they come across Katniss and Johanna, Johanna knocks out Katniss and cuts out the tracker from her arm so she appears dead, while she leads Enobaria and Brutus away. At some point, Brutus and Enobaria become separated and Brutus is killed by Peeta, and Enobaria is picked up by a Capitol hovercraft and taken out of the arena along with Johanna and Peeta. Mockingjay Rebellion Enobaria is presumably unharmed while in the Capitol, although she is kept in captivity. When the rebels stage a suprise attack on the Capitol, they succesfully retrieve Enobaria, Peeta, and Johanna. While in District 13, Enobaria is kept alive only because of Katniss Everdeen's wishes for a pardon. After the Capitol is brought down, and Katniss recovers from her injuries, President Coin holds a meeting for all remaining hunger games competitors, to vote on a new games, this time with Capitol instead of district children. Enobaria votes yes, along with Haymitch, Katniss, and Johanna. However, due to Coin's sudden death at the hands of Katniss, the games never take place. Personality and Traits Enobaria is a violent and battle-hardened woman, unafraid to kill anyone. Being a career, she harbors a somewhat arrogant and sadistic personality. Following her own games, she had her own teeth inlaid with gold and sharpened to look like fangs, just so she could intimidate other people. Behind the Scenes Enobaria was played by actress Meta Golding in The Hunger Games: Catching Fire. Category:Victors Category:Careers Category:District 2 Citizens